Girl Talk
by gldnwrtr
Summary: Angela and Hodgins Romance. This is a follow up to my story, Scary Can Be A Good Thing. For mature readers only!


Girl Talk

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of FOX--but they have escaped to have a little fun with me.

Summary: Post episode "Headless Witch in the Woods" and follow-up to "Scary Can Be a Good Thing" story. Angela and Hodgins romance, rated "M" for adult content.

(Chapter 1)

"Has anyone seen Angela this morning?" Booth asked, clearly irritated.

Brennan turned from her work at an examination table and leaned over the railing of the platform. She addressed the tall man, who stood with hands on hips, looking up at her from below.

"She's late—and she hasn't been answering her calls. I'm starting to get concerned. We were supposed to have lunch yesterday," Brennan explained, a line of worry creasing her smooth forehead.

"Well, that's just _great_," grumbled Booth, "because Angela was supposed to have that footage from the Graham Hastings case completed for me this morning. By the way, I need Hodgins to find out if he's made any more progress on identifying that bumper sticker. Where is he?"

Brennan paused, her eyes scanning the laboratory. Her brow furrowed again, but this time she looked more perplexed than worried. "I'd completely forgotten about Hodgins. I'd just assumed he was here when I saw Zach this morning."

"Saw Zach what?" questioned Zach, appearing suddenly and carrying a large, plastic container full of bone fragments. "Dr. Saroyan said I should make these my priority now that we've closed the Hastings case."

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever—Zach, where is Hodgins?" Booth pressed, obviously exasperated.

Zach looked confused, hesitating in an attempt to come up with the right answer. "I'm not really sure that I know where he is right now. When I left this morning there were no cars missing from the garage. I would assume then that Hodgins is either still at home, or en route to the Jeffersonian."

Pointing a finger in his general direction, Booth gave Zach a withering look. "I thought he drove _you_ to work every day?"

"When he wasn't able to come to work because of his leg injury, he threw the keys to his Porsche at me and told me to start driving myself," explained Zach slowly. "I tried to tell him that I didn't have sufficient liability coverage—"

"Zach," interrupted Booth, "I just want to know _where Hodgins is_. Did he come to work today?"

"And have you seen Angela?" Brennan added.

Zach was on the verge of taking one of those intuitive leaps that Dr. Saroyan had encouraged him to start practicing.

"Hodgins was home all weekend. Or at least, all his cars were. Mrs. Lopez brought me lunch yesterday and mentioned that there was 'una muchacha muy hermosa con los ojos exóticos' up at the main house, and that 'Mr. Jack' had told her to take the rest of the weekend off. And this morning, I noted that Angela's car was still parked in the structure in the same space as it was last Friday." Zach looked expectantly at both Booth and Brennan, not sure what his string of observations meant, but hoping one of _them_ did.

"'Una muchacha muy hermosa con los ojos exóticos'? Something about a very beautiful girl with exotic-looking eyes…" translated Brennan.

"Huh?" Booth inclined his head towards Zach, but he did not sound amused. "Just let me know if you find either one of them, okay?"

As he turned to leave, Brennan turned to Zach. "A beautiful girl with exotic eyes… You don't suppose it was…?"

"Exotic eyes? What are we talking about here?" Dr. Camille Saroyan had just approached unseen and her interest was piqued. She joined them on the platform.

"We were just talking about Hodgins and Angela. We haven't seen them this morning," explained Brennan.

"That's because both of them just walked in," indicated Cam, nodding toward a hallway on the far side of the facility. "And if I'm not mistaken, aren't those the same clothes Angela was wearing last Friday?"

"Yes," began Zach excitedly, "That, taken together with the status of her car and the comments by Hodgins' housekeeper would explain…" Zach couldn't quite finish the leap, and waited helplessly for Dr. Saroyan to finish it for him.

"…why they both look a little too happy for a Monday morning," Cam was putting it all together, obviously delighted by the implications.

At that, all eyes on the platform turned to watch Angela and Hodgins enter the lab.

(Chapter 2)

"Do you think anyone will notice how late we are?" Angela fretted, shrugging on her lab coat.

"Do you think anyone will notice that you've been wearing the same clothes for four days?" Jack teased her, sliding a hand up her back and relishing the intimacy they now shared.

"Technically, this is only the second day I've worn these clothes—frankly, I don't remember wearing much of anything the last two days," Angela replied, coyly.

Jack grinned, his arm slipping around her waist. "God, how am I going to last until five o'clock without touching you?" he murmured into her ear.

Angela stopped, pulling him close by the coat labels. "You know, there's a little thing called a lunch break…"

"I _like_ how you think, Baby," Jack responded, moving in to kiss her, not caring who saw. It was meant to be a quick, discrete peck, but they lingered longer than intended.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angela spotted Brennan, Cam, and Zach watching from the platform across the lab. "Oh no, we've got an audience…" she began, glancing furtively at the spectators. "No--Don't look."

Keeping his eyes on Angela's, Jack tried to sound concerned, "Do you think they know?"

Angela thought he sounded a little too self-satisfied. "You don't care if people do know, do you?" she challenged, yanking lightly on his coat. "You'd better not go around giving out any details to the guys in the lab," she warned.

"No details, I promise," Jack smiled, moving his body in close again. "I'll be in your office by twelve." And with that, he kissed her once again before walking off towards another part of the lab.

Sighing, Angela about-faced to head for the platform, and the third-degree she knew would soon follow.

(Chapter 3)

Angela approached the platform hesitantly, not relishing the interrogation she was bound to receive by not only Dr. Saroyan, but by Brennan as well.

She wasn't all that surprised when Cam bounded down the steps, grabbing her by the arm, Brennan in tow.

"C'mon, we're going to Dr. Brennan's office," Cam insisted, dragging Angela with her.

"Why are we going to my office?" questioned Brennan, "And where were you all weekend, Angela? We were supposed to have lunch."

Angela opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it again.

"You can't come," Cam turned abruptly to Zach, who was following them.

"Why not?" asked Zach, disappointed.

"Because, you're a guy, and this is girl talk," Cam smiled sweetly, turning her back on him.

"And if Hodgins tells you anything, he's a _deadman_," added Angela over her shoulder, trying in vain to implement some damage control.

Zach's face fell as the women walked off without him.

Once she had everyone inside Brennan's office, Cam shut the door and turned eagerly to Angela. "Okay. We want details, and we want them now."

"Dr. Saroyan, do you really think this is necessary?" interrupted Brennan, trying to save Angela from embarrassment. Angela just looked from one woman to the other, knowing that Cam's persistence would win out.

"Oh, don't be such a _prude_," Cam chastened Brennan, and then, turning back to Angela, "So, you spent the weekend at Hodgins' place. What was his house like?"

Angela gave her a blank look. "I thought you'd want to know about the sex."

"We'll get to that—was it big?"

"His dick?" asked Angela, incredulous.

"No," responded an exasperated Cam, "his _mansion_. We'll get to his dick later."

Angela sighed, and began describing Jack's estate, although apparently, she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Those are terrible details, Angela," Cam scolded when Angela couldn't tell her how many bedrooms there were, or from what period the antique furniture was from.

"Give her a break," broke in Brennan, although she had found herself listening attentively in spite of herself.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't see a whole lot of the house. We barely left the bedroom the whole time—except to hang out in the kitchen and eat pancakes…" Angela's voice trailed off, realizing that she'd segued into what would become the more intimate details of her weekend. At this, even Brennan leaned in closer.

"_Well…_" Cam grinned conspiratorially at her, "How was it?"

"I suppose we _are_ talking about sex now, aren't we?" Angela once again sighed. "Usually, I don't have any problems talking about this kind of thing—right Brennan?" she turned to her friend for confirmation.

"Right," answered Brennan quickly, "But you don't have to discuss anything that you're not comfortable with, Sweetie," she added.

"Why?" challenged Cam, "Was he bad in the sack?"

If Angela had been watching Cam more carefully, she would have realized that she was being baited.

"Oh God, no…" Angela began, stumbling right into Cam's trap. "He was… _incredible_."

"_Really?_" Brennan responded first, betraying her surprise.

Cam smiled broadly, her dimples showing. "_Now_ you're talking. So, tell us everything—spare no detail."

Both Cam and Brennan leaned in ever more closely.

(Chapter 4)

Twenty minutes later, and Jack's sexual performance had been shared, scrutinized, and happily, applauded.

"How many times did you say he went down on you?" Cam asked for the third time, still in disbelief.

"Seven times—eight if you count the foreplay in the shower before work this morning," Angela tiredly repeated. "That's why we were so… late."

Cam was insistent upon getting her facts straight. "And how many times did you blow him?"

"Once. He let me do it to him once, yesterday afternoon. You should have seen how his eyes rolled back in his head—he was so cute…" Angela smiled dreamily, letting herself get caught up in the memory.

"Yours was an eight to one ratio of Cunnilingus to Fellatio—that's amazing, Angela," observed Brennan, impressed.

"No kidding," agreed Cam, looking more than a little envious, "I'd say he's a keeper."

"And he wasn't compensating for any inadequacies he may have had during copulation?" Brennan continued, as she made sure she had enough data for a final analysis.

"_NO_—_he wasn't_," began Angela, getting impatient. "It was the best sex I've ever had, and I came like… I don't know… a billion times? And if you tell him that I told you any of this, _I will hunt you both down and kill you._"

"The lady sounds serious," grinned Cam, satisfied with her intelligence gathering. "Brennan and I won't say a word--right Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course we won't, Angela. That would be betraying a trust, and friends don't do that."

_Right_. Angela thought to herself. _I'm in so much trouble now…_

(Chapter 5)

It was 11:55 when Jack entered Angela's office. Although they had met throughout the day over examination tables and computer monitors, they had tried very hard to maintain a professional demeanor with each other—more so even than before they had slept together. Now, it was almost noon, and both felt a wave of relief knowing that they could soon cross that invisible boundary and express how they really felt. Jack, in particular, had been in agony.

"Man, was that the _longest_ three hours of my life or what?" he exclaimed, walking right up to embrace her.

Angela smiled, warming to the adoration in his eyes and voice. However, she didn't feel comfortable yet. Anyone could walk in at any time. "Let's get out of here first," she suggested.

"Okay, you're in charge," he grinned, putting his hands in his pockets and looking like a smitten school boy. He watched as Angela closed the computer file she was working on.

Together, they walked out of Angela's office, and out of the Jeffersonian and into the parking structure.

"I'll drive—I need to move my car anyway," Angela said, finally letting him take her hand.

"You know, it'll only lead to me berating you for driving one of those gas-guzzlers," he teased as they approached her Jeep Cherokee.

"Hey, it's in case I need to go off-roading," Angela protested.

"I'd say it looks like you've already been," Jack laughed. After only four days of being parked in the same spot, Angela's car was covered in a film of brown dust.

Angela stopped and took stock of her jeep. Her face wrinkled in a disgusted look. "Well that's just great," she complained. "We won't even be able to see to drive out of the parking structure."

Jack was about to volunteer to grab some paper towels from the guard station two levels down, but stopped as something she said triggered a very attractive image in his mind. "Maybe staying in the parking structure isn't such a bad idea…" he began, eyes lighting up.

Angela turned to face him, hands on hips. "Oh no, Hodgins, whatever you have in mind, _keep it there_."

But Jack was already drawing her with him towards one of the Cherokee's back doors. "Come on, Baby, it'll be fun," he coaxed, whispering into her ear, "When's the last time you did it in the backseat of a car?" He had taken the keys from her hand and triggered the doors to unlock.

"About 1995—and it wasn't good," Angela answered, trying to sound firm, but letting Jack pull her into the backseat anyway.

"That was then…" said Jack, reaching over her to slam the door shut, "…and this is now… with me… and it's going to be _hot_."

(Chapter 6)

Five minutes later and Angela was sitting across Jack's lap, allowing him to kiss and nuzzle her neck and earlobes. She could feel the pulse of his erection beneath her thighs, and she squirmed a little just to hear him gasp into her ear.

"Oh—you are going to pay for that," Jack growled in response. He was unbuttoning her blouse with one hand, while the other hand supported her head against the window.

"You promise?" Angela flirted, forgetting that she hadn't wanted to make-out in the back seat of a car. "Front clasp," she volunteered when Jack finished with the buttons.

There was a barely audible "click" as the bra snapped open. Angela arched her back as Jack's palm cupped her breast and his thumb rolled over and around her nipple—last year's bass player had _nothing_ on Jack's dexterous hands. She turned her face to capture Jack's mouth in her own, enjoying the brush of his moustache against her upper lip.

"Mmmm, I like…" she murmured against his lips, one hand tangled in his curls, pulling him closer. With her other hand she caressed the bare skin of Jack's forearm, feeling the muscles and sinews flex as his hand moved over her body.

Jack smiled. "I know what I like," he said, moving his hand to her waist. Dexterous fingers unbuttoned and unzipped. Angela lifted her hips as Jack pulled off her brown denim trousers. Fingers curved over the mound of her panties, and then began massaging in soft, slow circles. As if this wasn't enough, Jack moved his face to her breast and began sucking ever so gently on her nipple, tongue sliding all around its peak. They were almost lying prone now.

Angela heard her own shallow breaths turn into moans, and wondered if anyone walking by would be able to hear her. Jack's restrained stimulation of her clitoris was an agonizing tease, and Angela couldn't help but buck up into his hand, wanting more. But even in her state of extreme arousal, Angela knew that it was precisely this slow, excruciating lovemaking that made Jack such a good lover. However, enough was enough, and she needed more.

Sitting up halfway and interrupting Jack's careful work, Angela wrestled off her panties.

"Time to get busy, eh?" Jack grinned. He shifted slightly so that he was lying prone behind her, his back up against the backseat. Apparently, there were advantages to being a man with a small, yet muscular, frame. Jack was agile, and fit well curled up against Angela's backside.

Angela heard the muffled sound of a zipper behind her, and Jack's knuckles rubbed up against her bare bottom. "What are you doing back there, Jack?" she inquired sweetly, turning her head so that their faces touched. His left arm was wrapped around beneath her shoulders, preventing her from falling off the seat. His right arm was snaking around her belly, pulling her tighter against what she could now feel was his freed erection. It throbbed warmly against her lower back.

"We've got exactly 23 minutes left on our lunch break. How long do you think it will take for me to get you off?" he whispered conspiratorially in her ear, beard tickling her bared shoulder. As he spoke, his hand at her belly moved down between her thighs.

Angela shuddered and opened her legs slightly wider as Jack's fingers, made slippery with her juices, slid back and forth alongside her clit.

"Tell me how that feels, Baby," Jack groaned into her ear, his cock pushing insistently against the cleft of her ass. His fingers wandered down to stroke firm circles around her vaginal opening, then back up again to further enflame her swollen clit.

"Fucking… fantastic…" Angela gasped between moans. "Jack, Sweetie, put your cock inside me, _now_," she demanded. She turned her face again to be kissed, allowing his tongue to tangle with her own.

Jack obeyed, reaching around to take hold of his erect penis and maneuver it into position. Angela spread her thighs as wide as she could and arched back, allowing Jack's rigid shaft to penetrate her, sinking deeper with each thrust. She sighed contentedly when she felt his hand return to its previous, pleasurable activity.

"Lying on her side, facing away, the fawn-eyed girl offers you her buttocks and your penis penetrates the house of love: this is Nagabandh, the Elephant" Jack murmured, kissing between her shoulder blades.

"Is that supposed to be romantic? Because the elephant imagery just isn't doing it for me," Angela managed to giggle between moans, the heat rising as Jack's fingers deftly caressed her in all the right places.

"Don't you read the Kama Sutra?" Jack asked. His index finger had begun to rub gently but firmly at the base of her clitoris, while the angle of his cock produced an intense friction as it stroked in and out more rapidly.

Angela felt the pleasure begin to build exponentially, and her smart-ass response was stifled by her own sobs of release as her orgasm crested and broke over her.

The Jeep Cherokee began to sway in earnest now as Jack sought his own release. Holding Angela in a death grip so that neither would go pitching onto the floor of the vehicle, Jack thrust out of control. Within a few seconds he was groaning into her ear, and coming hard. Finally, Jack's body went limp--much to Angela's relief. As good as it was, she was beginning to feel like a sexual contortionist.

(Chapter 7)

Ten minutes later and now very relaxed, Jack kissed Angela's neck, her cheek, her hair. "You know, you've made me a very happy man, Angela."

"And is the happy man willing to pay to have my upholstery cleaned?" Angela remarked, feeling a very cold, wet spot beneath her.

"The happy man will pay for a whole, new car—something more fuel efficient, preferably," Jack replied cheerfully.

Angela ignored this last comment. "Do you think anyone saw? Or heard?" She was still worried about getting caught by a fellow employee. She extricated herself from Jack's embrace to begin the process of dressing.

"I don't think we need to worry. Besides, people tend to mind their own business—_don't they?_" Jack asked pointedly, zipping up his pants.

Angela was leaning over, hunting around on the floor. "Where the hell is my other shoe?" she fretted, ignoring him.

"By the way," he continued, looking at her lovingly, but nonetheless suspiciously, "I received the strangest vibes from Brennan and Saroyan this morning."

"Oh, really?" Angela tried to sound casual as she retrieved her shoe from beneath the driver's side seat.

"Yeah, really," Jack responded, enjoying Angela's discomfort. "I swear to god Saroyan winked at me twice this morning, and Brennan—Brennan just kept staring at me the whole time with the strangest look on her face. It kind of reminded me of that Spock-look Zach gets whenever he's listening in on an adult conversation."

Jack reached over and began rubbing the back of Angela's neck before continuing. "So, what did you ladies talk about in Brennan's office this morning?" he asked with mock seriousness. "You didn't give out… _details_… now did you?"

"_Details?_" Angela answered innocently. "No, no details. Maybe just a quick synopsis of the weekend, but no details."

_She's a terrible liar_, Jack thought to himself, smiling.

"Well, that's good," he finally replied, helping her out of the car. "Because now you can go back to work and _not_ give Brennan and Saroyan details about how you spent your lunch break…"

Angela grinned at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she confessed, "Cam was ruthless. And yes, I have to admit, there is a double-standard at work here. When women talk to other women, well… it's different. It's different than when you guys stand around and discuss _your_ sexual exploits."

"Yeah, it's different," Jack laughed, taking her hand. "Women are much worse."


End file.
